


Bumping into Jane

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 04, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Lincoln meet up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping into Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hiatus Challenge #10 "Snapshot Drabble"](http://community.livejournal.com/pbhiatus_fic/15730.html) at pbhiatus_fic.

They bump into each other outside of the warehouse, the impact making them stumble. Lincoln blurts, “I thought you were dead,” dumbstruck. Jane grumbles that if she hears that again, she’s going to hit someone. Hard.

Their shoulders bump into each other’s when they duck in a dark corner. Their noses bump into each other’s when they kiss. Her thigh definitely bumps into something down there. Before he’s realized it, he’s ~~bumping~~ thrusting into her.

No head butts. No split lips. A few scratches.

Later, to Michael who squints quizzically, he explains, “This is Jane. I bumped into her outside.”

* *


End file.
